


你居然也有这种时候（克劳德&宝条 无差）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 设定：克劳德穿越到宝条的博士生时期本文脑洞有点大，拉不回来不要打我【逃注意CP~是克劳德和宝条，攻受不重要，非得讲的话那叫互攻两位男神都被我崩裂了……FF7原本的设定也已经被我吃了





	1. 1~2

1、

克劳德跟着一个研究团队到了一个荒山野岭。

“那小伙子真的靠谱？”一个男学生在问他身边的另一个男学生，“我第一次出来发现团队里只有一个安全保护人员。”

另一个男学生埋头继续仔细搜查：“他已经跟着教授好几次了，教授还对我们说过‘遇见危险的时候斯特莱夫比一个队都靠谱’。你跟着久了就明白了。”

依然冷着脸的克劳德站在团队边上警觉地看着周围的环境，并提醒着学生们不要离开“安全范围”。

“那小帅哥其实是懒吧？他的范围其实可以划得更大的。”又有一个新入团队的学生问着旁边的人。

“嘘……别说出来。”旁边人小声说着。

克劳德瞄了那群窃窃私语的学生一眼。正好他也看见那位带队的白发苍苍的老教授在向他招手，于是他走了过去。

“唉……这群年轻的孩子们真可爱啊……”收工以后，老教授和克劳德走在了一起，“我都老啦……”

克劳德与他并排走着，并没有回答。

“你啊，耸拉着的嘴角总让我想起我教过的一个学生，”老教授继续说，“也是一直严肃着脸，话也少。”

克劳德继续听着老人那宛如自言自语的话。

“我挺担心他的。”老教授说，“你真的和他很像。总觉得就像是被什么压抑着……”

克劳德随口聊起来：“那他现在呢？”

“他现在在读博士。”老教授感叹地说，“我猜你们或许会很有话聊，毕竟我真的觉得很像。”

克劳德有点好奇：“他叫什么？”

“宝条。”老教授吐出一个惊悚的名字。

克劳德震惊地看着这位头发花白的老人：“……”

谁跟他像啊？老人家您是不是需要去趟眼科了？

一个月以后，老教授光荣退休，于是从暑假开始，克劳德在老教授的引荐下将会跟着另一个教授带队去野外挖标本。

克劳德看着新教授的熟悉的轮廓，等待他开口。

“很高兴见到你，斯特莱夫先生。我是瓦伦丁教授。”对面的男人自我介绍。果然，文森特的父亲。

“明天出发可以吗？”瓦伦丁教授问到。

“随时可以。”克劳德回答。

第二天一早，克劳德看见小队居然有十来个人。

“瓦伦丁教授很信任你。”一个男子对克劳德说。克劳德打量了一下这个人，然后这个人又开口了：“你好，斯特莱夫先生，叫我加斯特就好。”

爱丽丝的父亲！克劳德内心一惊，忽然他有了不好的预感，他回头，看见了一个把黑色头发扎成低马尾的穿着白大褂的男子。

“那是宝条，瓦伦丁教授手下的博士在读生。”

克劳德眼前黑了一瞬，他没想到这么快就能看见年轻的宝条。

2、

“学长，那个小帅哥好像一直盯着你！”一个硕士师弟说。

“嗯。”宝条低头拿着小刷子扫着标本上的土。

“学长，听说他之前都目中无人，只有钱的。他居然注意到你了！”一个本科师妹说。

“嗯。”宝条皱着眉，感到被吵得有点烦。不要打扰我看标本！

“学长……”又有人要开口，宝条打断了，“认真挖。”

“好的，学长！”休息好的学弟学妹们起身继续热火朝天地寻找标本。

瓦伦丁教授在一边看得发笑：“真有活力啊……对吧，加斯特？”

克劳德忍不住开口问：“宝条是个什么样的人？”

“很受人敬重的生物实验室的师兄。”加斯特回答。

“嗯？”克劳德发出了个短促的疑惑词。很受人敬重？原来这时候宝条就已经建立了在实验室的威信了么？

“大家非常服气宝条的水平，”加斯特笑着说，“别看这他好像人有点怪，但从来不会仗着自己是前辈而欺负后辈们。”

“我刚刚好像听见有人说跟着宝条就别想正常休息了？”克劳德问。

“他们巴不得呢，”瓦伦丁教授也听见了克劳德与加斯特的聊天，他表情也是笑着的，“他们当中还有一句话，‘跟着宝条做实验一天胜过自己一个人搞一周’。”

克劳德不问了，他印证了自己在看遗留的那些杰诺瓦研究的相关笔记时候的猜想。

——杰诺瓦计划本就是宝条撺掇的，加斯特等人早就走在了被宝条涮的路上。

宝条与加斯特小心翼翼地把样品统一整理并贴上标签，瓦伦丁教授在勾勾画画着他的笔记本。

而无所事事的克劳德以自己良好的听力听见了身后几个硕士生与本科生的窃窃私语。

学生A：“刚才金发小帅哥冷哼的那一声……”

学生B：“让我一瞬间让我想起宝条的冷哼。”

学生C：“都充满着让人忍不住跪的魔力，特别帅气。”

学生D：“对了，我这些天收获不太好，学长会不会给我的评价扣分啊？”

学生E：“学弟你才加进来，所以不知道宝条学长人品。宝条学长从来都不会因为成果不尽人意而为难我们。”

克劳德听不下去了，他瞄了一眼无知无觉的学生们。

宝条人不错？这是戴了滤镜吧。宝条哪有闲心折磨一群低水平，他的手段理所当然用在……瓦伦丁教授与加斯特身上。

今天真是刺激，他遇见了文森特的爸爸，爱丽丝的爸爸，还有……萨菲罗斯的爸爸。


	2. 3~4

3、

校园BBS

主题：关于最近经常出没于生物系的那只金发钉子头小帅哥

#1 楼主

开学这几天，我看到隔壁生物系的实验楼里经常刷新出一只金色陆行鸟发型的帅哥，有人知道他是干啥的么？

#2

确实最近发现那只金色陆行鸟经常出现，同问他是谁，长得真的帅气。

#3

举手，我是生物系的学生。那是瓦伦丁教授聘用的安全保护人员。

他不是开学才出现，暑假前就出现了。那时候他跟着另一个系的老教授，老教授退休后就被介绍给了我们瓦伦丁教授。

#4

安全保护人员？我还以为他是个搬运工……昨天我看见他提大液氮罐，一手一个就飞速走楼梯带上去了……对的！就是你们想的那个大罐子！一手一个！目瞪口呆！

不过如果是瓦伦丁教授请来的安全保护人员，这种力气就说得通了……噫，其实我是想舔他手臂上的肌肉了。

#5

摊手，他确实现在已经沦为搬运工了，我们生物系这几天正好新仪器之类到了，以前都得搬半天的，因为瓦伦丁教授现在仍然在给他付钱，而这些天不需要去野外，所以有时候教授让他帮忙搬东西。

老实说最开始在野外时候，我还以为他是个粗犷风格，毕竟是走武力路线的（没有地图炮只是说个普遍现象），结果这几天看来那轻拿轻放的控制力真好……

所以博士生宝条被解放出来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#6

博士生宝条解被放出来了哈哈哈哈笑得胃疼。想起上学期你们生物实验室买了个大冰箱，你们几个人慢慢抬着，而宝条嫌你们太慢，直接抱起然后健步如飞的场景哈哈哈哈。

#7

力气小，比不得宝条_(:зゝ∠)_

#8楼主

我想知道你们宝条学长怎么健身的……

对了，陆行鸟帅哥他到底叫什么名字啊？

#9

他叫克劳德·斯特莱夫。

顺便说，瓦伦丁教授现在对他的使用方式还有监督我们本科生对于实验仪器的规范使用……

#10

举手，我也是个生物系本科生。我们前天实验课的时候，我的细菌培养实验出了点小问题，于是就拉住旁边刚刚经过的他问了下。本来第一时间我想起他并不是以前负责干这个活的加斯特，从他那肯定没法得到回答。结果他一眼就看出来我实验到底出什么问题了！

#11

楼上的学弟，最新进展是，因为前天他居然能回答得了你的问题还能跟你说半天这个实验的原理与注意事项这件事被瓦伦丁教授知道了，所以昨天晚上瓦伦丁教授让他做了套关于微生物学的试题。

分数出来后，满分。

再来一句，就在刚才，我听见瓦伦丁教授说，题是宝条出的。宝条出的题的难度……还记得前年本科那边细胞生物学挂一大半的盛况吗？正在读硕士的宝条出的题。

#12

记得！你们瓦伦丁教授不得不宣布重新考，加斯特出题哈哈哈哈

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴等等，陆行鸟小帅哥把宝条的题考了满分？？？！

#13

是的，他得了满分……

#14

收我膝盖啊！斯特莱夫先生！！！

#15

收我膝盖+1

#16 楼主

收我膝盖+2

#17

收我膝盖+3

#18

收我膝盖+4

……

……

# N

收我膝盖+（N-14）

4、

加斯特温和地看着克劳德，克劳德被这温和的视线看得毛骨悚然。

“我想我做得并不是很糟糕？”克劳德说，“不过好像这不是瓦伦丁教授之前说的本科难度？”

“不知你是否听说过我们生物系试题的难度等级？”加斯特微笑地问着。

“嗯？”克劳德有点奇怪，“等级？”

“我们生物系的试题难度等级为容易、一般、难，以及——”加斯特故意停顿了一下，“以及，宝条。”

克劳德懵了一下，他刚刚好像听到一个不得了的名字：“宝条？！”等等，那不是手写的卷子么？宝条的字他想他还是熟悉的，毕竟他看过他那么多的实验笔记。

“出题的目的本来是想考察一下你对生物的了解程度，正确度不重要，所以昨晚让你做的时候也是说让你尽量写，对错无所谓。本来我还在想可能你认得一些印刷体而无法认出相应的手写体，所以还专门找人帮你誊写了一遍宝条写的试题卷。结果你写出的那些各种专有符号、你的绘图方式以及标注的风格等，简直就是宝条的翻版……”加斯特说。

克劳德沉默不语。当初他以为这写法或者画法之类属于普遍风格的一种，原来是宝条的个人风格么？

“你以前学过？”加斯特问。

“没有上过专门的生物课程，但是自学过。”克劳德回答，然后他想了想，又加上一句：“你知道的，我是野路子雇佣兵，曾见过很多奇奇怪怪的研究者，有时候不太懂就会问问他们。”那时候他还为了防止别人在回答时候同时猜到自己手上有关于杰诺瓦的重要资料，挺费了些神。

加斯特惊叹了：“你竟然还能这样自学成材！”

正好此时瓦伦丁教授回来了，他对克劳德说：“你的试卷做得非常好，你猜猜你对了多少？”

“八十多？九十多？”克劳德皱眉思考着，“有些题我是真不确定，猜的。”

“……”剩下俩人同时沉默。

被这自信震撼了一瞬的加斯特回过神说：“你考了满分。”

而瓦伦丁教授真诚地看着克劳德说：“有没有兴趣读我的硕士或者博士？”


	3. 5~6

5、

克劳德诚恳地对瓦伦丁教授说：“没有兴趣。”

“嗯？”瓦伦丁教授问，“为什么？你不是对生物……”

“我穷，要攒钱。”克劳德直截了当地回答。

“……你佣金不低啊，怎么会缺钱？”加斯特说。

“我得攒钱做趁手的武器，”克劳德说，“据我所知，目前学生中靠研究赚钱最多的是博士生宝条，但是那也没有我的佣金高。”

他来到这里的时候，他的组合刀和他的机车都没有跟过来，如果现在想重新打造它……还是洗洗睡吧。克劳德不求再次诞生芬里尔，但起码也得比着破坏剑打造一把不是？他现在使用的普通剑，对他来说就是个消耗品，而这个费用也得自己承担。

看着克劳德写满“什么时候再去野外”的眼神，瓦伦丁教授张张嘴，啥都说不出来。

“所以你宁愿放弃一个深入研究科学的机会？”微微讥讽的声音从身后传来，有人走进了办公室。

听到这个声音的时候，克劳德觉得一阵熟悉的阴冷感从自己身边飘过。他转身直视宝条冰冷的眼睛：“我不觉得我的水平能同时攻读硕士。”

“哦？水平……不够？”宝条的眼神异常冰冷。

“你要是考我发酵工程方面的，我可能还能勉强撑住；如果是植物分子生物学甚至海洋生物学，我一定会挂的。”克劳德解释，“我在生物方面自学得不错的其实不多。”其它的我也不好意思在你面前说我会那么一点，在你面前应该跟不会没什么区别。

所以宝条出的题恰好撞你长处？瓦伦丁教授忍住笑意。他想起那群学生在考前祈祷时候说的话：希望考到的题恰好我都会。

而加斯特已经笑出声来了：“你可以攻读分子细胞生物学或者微生物学与发酵工程等方向，很多选择。”

克劳德仍然拒绝：“我不需要那个证。”

看着瓦伦丁教授那被自己说得愣神的脸，克劳德对他说：“我厌恶某些浪费时间的公共课。”让他想起神罗的洗脑活动。“如果您愿意的话，我可以跟着看看实验一类，并且在实验前进行必要的考试。”克劳德接着说。

宝条把资料放在瓦伦丁教授的桌上就走了，克劳德仍然等着瓦伦丁教授的回答。

“我似乎找不到理由拒绝你的请求，”瓦伦丁教授说，“要我放弃一个真的对生物感兴趣的人很难，更何况我觉得你可能适合当一个科学家。”

“多谢，”克劳德说，“相关费用从我佣金里扣除就好。”

6、

失算了，克劳德想。他成功地混进了瓦伦丁教授的研究团队，但是他现在只能跟硕士混在一块。

我要怎样才能混进宝条的项目？

这几天，克劳德路遇了一个“故人”。“故人”正在对着运到学校大门口、公司却不帮忙搬到实验室的的新恒温箱愁眉苦脸。

克劳德主动上去问是否需要帮她把新培养箱抱回实验室。

“非常感谢！”卢克莱西亚友好地对克劳德说。

克劳德正要说“不客气”时，又听卢克莱西亚用着庆幸的语气说：“幸好现在有你，不然又得像之前那样去找人帮忙抬了……”

“……啊？”克劳德问，“找谁抬？”

“当然是学弟们啊，而且找他们还得好说歹说，不然真找不到人。安保部那边倒是有个帅哥愿意帮我抬，但是他今天不在，”卢克莱西亚说，“其实一般来收货的人是宝条，然而他今天外出了，所以才由我代劳。”

克劳德抱起培养箱和卢克莱西亚走着，忽然想起刚才她说的“安保部的帅哥”，就问：“安保部的那位怎么愿意帮忙？”

“应该是看在我导师是他爸爸的份上？”卢克莱西亚说着自己的猜测。

“……”果然，是文森特。

“第一次也是遇见这种情况，他主动问我是否需要帮助。”卢克莱西亚说。

多么好的开头，克劳德想，可是你表白前卢克莱西亚是真的啥都没发现吧？

当克劳德把恒温箱放好的时候，他再次看见了满实验室感激的眼神。

“怎么了？”这感激的眼神看得克劳德浑身不适应。

“你不知道吗？”卢克莱西亚问。

“我应该知道什么吗？”克劳德反问。

“你知道上学期及以前，我们在智力与体力上被宝条双重鄙视么_(:зゝ∠)_”卢克莱西亚无奈地说。

克劳德看见了一群人露出了郁闷的眼神。

“他经常说我们搬东西都搬不动，要我们何用……”有一位研究生说着。

克劳德疑惑了：“不是说跟着他可以提升自己的实验水平么？搞得我也想跟着了。”

“你一定可以的！”卢克莱西亚突然笑起来，“你有体力啊。”

难道硬性要求不是生物水平么？！克劳德有点惊讶。

“他全能……就是分身乏力搬不过来……”卢克莱西亚咳了一声，“果然人跟人之间就是不能比。”

“……”克劳德觉得自己有了个猜想。

——未来的宝条教授，你控制塔克斯的根本目的就是为了帮你搬运么？


	4. 7~8

7、

用体力让宝条看上什么的，也就想想，如果看得上的话宝条早就来要人了。克劳德依然规规矩矩地翻着生物书。

这几天又要出去野外，瓦伦丁教授向克劳德提前支付了额外佣金。很好，离重新打造武器又近了一步，克劳德非常满意。

之所以有额外佣金，是因为这次有些危险。不知道为什么，有些地方开始出现变异的生物，而瓦伦丁教授要去的就是这样的地方。同行只有加斯特、宝条和卢克莱西亚。

“应该不会有什么危险。”瓦伦丁教授对第一次来这种险恶的地方的卢克莱西亚说。

“我会努力的！”卢克莱西亚认为还要瓦伦丁教授安慰的自己实在是太脆弱了。她看看瓦伦丁教授，看看加斯特，又看看宝条。学生中对科学最富有献身精神的就是宝条了……她想她得向宝条学习。

他们不幸遇见了一只变异陆行鸟。

瓦伦丁教授说：“呃，虽然是变异，但是我们不惹它就好……”话音刚落，变异陆行鸟忽然就杀气腾腾冲了过来。克劳德看着陆行鸟那泛着冷光的黑色羽毛，有点头疼自己的武器损耗率——虽然他能做到一击必杀，但是这实在是超过了正常人类的实力，他不得不慢慢磨。

“应该是只母的……”隔着克劳德正在小步后退的瓦伦丁教授小声说着，小心护着队伍里唯一的女性，而加斯特与宝条也神经绷紧。

气势汹汹的陆行鸟冲到克劳德面前时，钢针一般的羽毛忽然变得极为柔软，它温柔地啄着克劳德的头发，还小心用鸟喙梳理着那金色的钉子头。

瓦伦丁教授：“……”

加斯特：“我觉得它变异以后，嗅觉失灵了……”

宝条：“眼睛也不好使。”

卢克莱西亚：“它在瞪我们……”

克劳德安抚走了这只母爱泛滥的陆行鸟，他转过身。

卢克莱西亚：“……噗！”

加斯特忍着笑意——克劳德的发型在那只陆行鸟的梳理下，竖得更高了，而且发尖上那只陆行鸟唾液在阳光下泛着光芒。

瓦伦丁教授真情实感夸赞着：“那只陆行鸟挺有审美水平，你看起来更帅了。”然而一想到这发型怎么来的……他实在是很想笑。

依然黑着个脸的宝条取出了工具：“唾液还未完全干燥，我想收集一下。”

克劳德强忍着抽出武器的冲动乖乖让宝条动自己的头发。真的，很有刺激性与挑战性。

终于，宝条满意收起小试管，而克劳德迫不及待冲到小溪边去洗了头。

——瓦伦丁教授，我需要精神损失费。$_$

8、

回到学校后，克劳德又过了几天不知道如何接近宝条的日子。他安慰自己，挣到的钱起码能先打造一把结实的武器了。以及，他想，宝条既然后来是教授，那么他博士毕业以后会继续留校，总有机会的。

在暂时除了自己以外空无一人的实验室里，克劳德摘下了实验用手套，记录起了相关的数据。这些天正在根据记忆中的笔记，进行着杰诺瓦实验初期时候的那些暂时不需要杰诺瓦病毒的理论实验。到目前为止这些实验进行得非常成功。

刚刚收拾好仪器，宝条忽然出现在正欲离开的克劳德面前，拦住了他。

“我认真想了想，究竟是为什么，那只陆行鸟会把你错认……”宝条的眼神充满了让人很不舒服的探究，即使宝条隐藏得还很不错，但是克劳德依然察觉到宝条仿佛要把自己解剖了的恶意。

克劳德静静等待着。其实他也很好奇，看宝条这个样子，应该不止是因为发型。

“那只鸟的眼睛里……泛着一些莹绿……”宝条逼近了克劳德。

恍然大悟的克劳德立刻毫不掩饰地对上宝条那如深渊般黑暗的双眼，他看见宝条果然在盯着自己的眼睛。

“你的瞳孔周围，”宝条离克劳德更近了，克劳德甚至能感觉到宝条的呼吸，“我看见有非常细的一圈同样的绿色。”

“所以呢？”克劳德轻声问。他注意到好像有人过来了，但他无暇去分出视线。他仍然直勾勾地盯着那双漆黑如深渊、尖锐如利刃的眼睛。

“你……”宝条打断了自己的话，他也发现有人来了。

他们一起旁边看去，卢克莱西亚正一脸尴尬地走进来，她刚刚还不小心撞到了门。

……尴尬？克劳德一脸懵。

并不在意卢克莱西亚与其他刚刚回实验室的学生们，宝条说：“你说过你并不需要学历学位证……那么你是否有兴趣跟着我做实验？”

“……容我思考一下，晚上给你答复可以吗？”克劳德愣了一下回答。

“我期待着……”宝条说着，离开了。

克劳德按捺住激动不已的心情，依然一脸冷漠。实验室众人看他的眼神满是羡慕。除了卢克莱西亚，她的眼神有点怪。

保持着淡定沉稳的样子，克劳德离开了。

晚上再答应什么的，那不过是为了保持自己的人设而已。

“你进去前看见什么了吗？”后面才进去的人悄声问着卢克莱西亚。

卢克莱西亚一脸恍惚：“第一，克劳德的身高是靠头发撑起来的……他比宝条高不了多少……”

“哈？！”一群支起耳朵的人一脸茫然。

卢克莱西亚继续用飘忽的声音说：“第二，刚才他们的脸都要贴上了……就那样互相盯着对方……陆行鸟是被盯上了吧……”

“……”你在说啥？一群人面面相觑。

“好了，继续做实验吧，从此以后我们很可能没机会被宝条临时抓去帮忙了。”卢克莱西亚遗憾地说，仿佛并没有注意到自己刚才说了什么。


	5. 9~10

9．

克劳德跟着宝条做实验的第一天，生怕露馅，小心翼翼翻看宝条拿给他的文献。

克劳德跟着宝条做实验的第二天，担心跟不上，努力加油琢磨宝条拿给他的资料。

克劳德跟着宝条做实验的第三天，忧虑宝条可能不知道什么时候就会开始抽问。

……

……

克劳德跟着宝条做实验的第七天，他想，为什么今天的我依然还在漫无目的地看着资料？！他现在完全不知道该往哪个方向看，宝条也没个明确的表示。而且，宝条的心思你别猜，猜来猜去也不明白。所以克劳德选择放弃猜测。

资料看得心累的克劳德转头看着行云流水般做着实验、同时又飞快写着论文的宝条。

难道你不是为了研究我，才邀请我当你的小跑腿么？克劳德很迷茫。

他回想着关于“曾经”的那个宝条教授的那些乱七八糟的形容词——阴险、下作、背后捅刀、手段狠辣、卑鄙小人……

克劳德视线转移到年轻的、还是博士在读生的宝条那干瘦的、骨节分明的、有力的手指上。他想，为什么我觉得面前这位就只是个科学中毒的狂热信徒？虽然阴沉了些，但是他的手段都用在了自己的科学上；而且他还能为他的科学献身，比如带着满身的杰诺瓦力量想去找萨菲罗斯……嗯？萨菲罗斯？！

克劳德禁不住抖了抖。萨菲罗斯是个漫天飞舞着黑色羽毛的噩梦。而面前这个人就是噩梦的缔造者。

把斯特莱夫先生“要”过来以后，宝条就把他“闲置”了几天，只要求他这几天多翻阅文献一类的东西。目前宝条有个实验已经进入尾声，做完就可以撰写最后的博士毕业论文了。比起博士学位，研究奇怪的斯特莱夫先生暂时不是最重要的。

除了瞳孔周围那一圈奇特的莹绿，这位斯特莱夫先生的眼神也很让宝条感兴趣。

作为一名研究人员，不仅要防备别人干扰自己的实验，也要防备别人盗取自己的实验成果。这是目前的现状，进行科学研究时不仅要防外人，还要防内鬼。但这个叫克劳德的同龄男子看他的实验台的时候，眼里闪现了明显的求知欲——最为单纯的求知欲。

宝条让这位金发男子翻阅自己某些已发表成果的实验相关记录。他期待压榨他心甘情愿为自己打下手的那一天，以及，强烈自愿成为自己的实验样本的时候。

看了一眼正在加紧修改博士毕业论文的宝条的背影，克劳德无奈地继续翻着手上这些更为早期的宝条的研究资料。居然还有那么几篇刚好是属于他看过的杰诺瓦研究资料里面的。

这看资料的环境其实挺好的，实验室里只有自己和宝条两人。虽然总是忽然有阴冷的手术刀一样的视线戳在自己身上，就像是迫不及待地想要刺穿皮肤解剖自己。

克劳德知道宝条真的是这么想的。

10

克劳德终于听见宝条说出“继续看资料”意外的话了。

“斯特莱夫，因为要完成博士论文，让你坐了一周多，抱歉。”年轻的宝条的脸还不像未来那样瘦骨嶙峋，但就算是他的表情柔和下来，也让克劳德觉得有些瘆人。克劳德认为这是来自未来的印象的后遗症。

“没关系。在这几天看文献的时候我也感觉到了自己有很多不足，”克劳德说，“我需要多多认真研究和学习科研相关的知识……”然后克劳德被宝条打断了。

宝条眉头一挑：“你什么时候也学会说那种话了？”

“因为确实是我的心情写照，所以顺嘴就说出来了。”克劳德说，“我只是深刻体会到，科学的探索是无穷无尽的，不可以满足于当前的成就；每一次探索的成功，都是新一次探索的开始。”克劳德努力回想着自己当年还是萨菲罗斯脑残粉时候的狂热状态，并尽力放大到让自己的神情变得微微偏向癫狂。

果然，宝条表情变得奇怪，然后他用那双幽深的眼睛扫视着克劳德：“你还是打算继续自学吗？”

“让我……想想……好好想想……”克劳德“艰难”地说着，他知道自己内心其实还是拒绝的。

“明天开始跟着实验吧，你可以慢慢考虑。”宝条的笑里包含了一丝友善。

“好的。”克劳德觉得宝条这样笑起来简直让人不习惯，他总是能看出那笑里的深意。然后克劳德以“散心”为理由，出去散步——实为闲逛、游荡。

今天克劳德终于见到了熟悉的“旧友”，几十年来这张脸一直没变化。而且这时候文森特还是好手好脚。

“你好，文森特•瓦伦丁。我叫克劳德•斯特莱夫，叫我克劳德就好。”克劳德向年轻的文森特友好地伸出手。

文森特有点疑惑着面前的冷酷模样的金发男子的友好，但是还是也伸手回握住了克劳德：“很高兴见到你。我听我父亲提过你。”然而他听父亲说的是“这位小帅哥从不主动交好别人，除非别人主动”。

“我一开始倒是不知道瓦伦丁教授有个儿子。我是之前帮卢克莱西亚搬东西的时候听说的你。”克劳德故意说着，虽然这话似乎也没有错。他只是想印证一下猜测。

然后，克劳德看见文森特脸上泛起了一点也不明显的微红。

“……”克劳德想，果然你很早就喜欢卢克莱西亚了么？

——那么，文森特•瓦伦丁，你的暗恋之路走得真长。


	6. 11~12

11、

“克劳德，最近跟着宝条做实验的感觉怎么样？”瓦伦丁教授关切地问。

想了想，克劳德回答：“宝条他很厉害，我有时候会跟不上。”一遇到不是杰诺瓦笔记涉及的专业知识，且非入门知识的，他就一片茫然。万幸的是，宝条会给他解释，并为他指路相应的书。

“宝条倒是反映你上手很快。”欣赏的神情浮现在加斯特脸上，“他说他想不明白你有这么好的天分为什么就是不愿意就读生物专业。”

“……是吗？”克劳德硬把到嘴边的“没兴趣”压在了肚子里。

宝条教授，啊不，博士在读生宝条，你到底是怎么理解我那天的话的？在走向宝条的实验室的路上，克劳德觉得那天的棒读一样的话似乎效果好过了头。

他原本只是想让宝条没那么明目张胆地把他当苦力用。

结果现在反倒被宝条利用来展示“心胸宽广”了。宝条算准了他根本不会痴迷于科研成果。

那是当然的，克劳德感兴趣的是萨菲罗斯他爸爸的科研，而不是科学本身。更何况，机械对克劳德的吸引力比生物高多了。如果邀请他的是机械专业话……

其实也不一定，克劳德想，以自己可以改造出芬里尔的功力来讲，他认为他的机械、材料、能源等方面，某些专业方向上的功力能压倒很多博士生。

另一头，郁闷的卢克莱西娅。

“听说宝条在瓦伦丁教授面前夸奖了克劳德。”卢克莱西娅“悲鸣”着，周围的同学只能做着精神上的支持，他们实在是帮不了她。

她趴在自己的桌子上，双眼无神地看着自己的笔记，她的实验已经停滞不前一周了。虽然瓦伦丁教授他脾气那么好，一定不会说她什么，更会安慰她，可她就是心里过不去。教授，您越温柔我越泫然欲泣！

曾经她的梦想是成为瓦伦丁教授一样的人，这也是她报读生物专业的原因；而很长一段时间，她羡慕的对象是宝条，那是能经常被瓦伦丁教授夸奖的人！

啥时候她才能得到像宝条那样的待遇呢？

卢克莱西娅看了一眼从实验室门外匆匆经过的克劳德，被瓦伦丁教授喜欢的第三个与生物专业有关的人。

你看看他！陆行鸟帅哥根本没接受过正统的科研教育！

身心俱疲的她决定跟男闺蜜多聊聊……男闺蜜温柔的倾听简直比跟女孩子们的聊天更能让卢克莱西娅恢复活力。

卢克莱西娅一边喝着奶茶一边托着腮。

——这种跟闺蜜讲自己有多崇拜闺蜜他爸爸的感觉真糟糕。

12、

瓦伦丁教授发现宝条在提前交了毕业论文以后，做实验就有点脑洞放飞自我。

忧心忡忡的瓦伦丁教授忍不住对自己的助手加斯特倾诉了一通。

“我觉得……还好吧？”加斯特犹豫着说，“热爱挑战对科学研究来说是一件非常好的事情。”

“可是这样，如果方向太偏激……你知道的，生物其实很难出突破性成果。宝条他还喜欢挑战艰险……我实在是不忍心看到一个本来很有天分的人，不小心走到一个死胡同里出不来，渐渐地被消磨灵气……”瓦伦丁教授深深叹了一口气。

加斯特不说话了，他知道他的未尽之语：灵气不一定被消磨，却怕在一件事上耗神过多、耗时过久，而瓦伦丁教授不赞成的就是为了科研忘记家庭——瓦伦丁教授当年犯过这样的错，他在文森特小时候忙于科研都不怎么回家。即使现在文森特和他关系还不错，也依然无法弥补一个父亲内心的遗憾。

想让沉浸在回忆里的瓦伦丁教授开心一点、然而想不到该说什么的加斯特还不知道要怎么办的时候，瓦伦丁教授突然脸上出现了微笑。

“怎么了？”加斯特不解地问。

“我想起克劳德了。”

“嗯？”

“你说，怎么我就没找到克劳德那样一上工就能适应的、贴心的、聪明的助手呢？”瓦伦丁教授继续微笑看着加斯特，调侃着他。

“他在你面前都夸了啥？”加斯特看着难得活泼一点的老教授问。

瓦伦丁教授一边回忆着当时宝条说的话，一边说：“克劳德似乎是天然就知道宝条想要做什么，但是这并不是人情老手的套路，而是类似于共鸣的感觉。”

加斯特脸上露出了惊讶：“这……”

“我还头一次看到宝条这么夸人，异常真切。”瓦伦丁教授感慨地说，“你我都算特殊了，你看大家哪个不是注意看管自己实验笔记的？宝条都说他已经让克劳德随便翻阅自己之前的笔记了。今天宝条还跟我说，如果下一个实验成果顺利出来，第二作者他要署克劳德。这才多少天啊。”

“宝条真幸运。”加斯特也忍不住了。上哪找克劳德这样的人。

加斯特离开的时候，微微把门带上了。

路上他还友好地和正准备找瓦伦丁教授请教实验问题的卢克莱西娅互相打了招呼。

办公室门前的卢克莱西娅低头看了看自己的笔记本，深吸一口气，然后举起右手，鼓起勇气正准备敲门。

接着她听见了瓦伦丁教授自言自语：“克劳德那小子，跟宝条很配啊！”

一口气下不来的卢克莱西娅：“……”

教授你在说什么？

然后她右手捂脸——哦哦教授你是在说他们这个二人实验组搭配挺好。

卢克莱西娅想，我一定是最近压力太大了……


	7. 13~14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉脑洞已经拉不回来了……脱缰的野马

13

三天以后。

“我觉得，投身科学这事我得缓缓，”克劳德“为难”地对瓦伦丁教授说。

“怎么了？”加斯特和瓦伦丁教授都有点迷茫——宝条博士不是说他已经撬动了斯特莱夫先生的心了么？为此瓦伦丁教授还多给了克劳德“小费”。

面对他们的疑惑，又想起之前宝条的皱眉，克劳德说：“这么回事，我刚刚打造了武器，还有一些后续的升级与护养，我算了下，没多余的钱了。”

那你可以找宝条要钱啊！加斯特把这句话在嘴里滚了一圈又咽了下去。算了，陆行鸟帅哥应该是先跟宝条说了再来和他们说的。其实这个是不是借口也没关系，毕竟不要低估潜移默化的效果。

瓦伦丁教授给的佣金高，有的是时间等金发帅哥进入生物这个大坑。

而事实上，克劳德只不过是在再次看见废寝忘食的卢克莱西娅后，忽然不愿意在科学道路上跟着宝条鬼混了。为了证明自己“没钱”他把佣金的大部分把原来的细剑换成新的重剑以后，他几乎一分没剩下。

其实剩下的钱都被他拿去开了个小店打算换一条路走。

一切不过是不想步卢克莱西娅的后尘而已……看看跟着宝条走的人！就算是妻子他都不带半点放过的！

也就是说，他需要成为一个，能让宝条博士在科学之外也能感兴趣的人。

克劳德一边擦拭着新剑一边琢磨着。

——我是否可以试试COS萨菲罗斯？

模仿萨菲罗斯这个大胆的想法，克劳德下一秒就把它扔了。不是说完全不可行，而是自己不能忽然崩现在这个“对科学很有兴趣且具有相应天分的以前生活不稳定的野路子雇佣兵”的人设。受瓦伦丁教授雇佣才是重点，所以他可以在此基础上随意决定。除非给钱的是宝条再另说。

所以现在他没有在宝条身边转悠了。那些记忆中的重点实验发生的时间还没到，不着急。

宝条正在换衬衫，雪白的衬衫映衬得他的脸色更显得阴沉。他披上白大褂，走出了房门赶往实验室。

一路上的人都觉得有阴风在飘，但是又找不到哪里来的阴风。

站在自己实验室门口的卢克莱西娅正想和宝条问好，她一直想蹭蹭宝条的科研好运。而宝条正在思索克劳德的忽然反悔，正算计着怎样换个办法逼他上实验台——于是他根本没有注意到有人正在和他打招呼。

瓦伦丁教授喜欢的学长把我忽略了……卢克莱西娅有点僵硬，然后她就开始想为什么宝条没有理她，她相信宝条这个状态应该是一路上都没注意理人。

如果最近有什么事情可能烦到他的话，应该是陆行鸟小哥因为钱而暂缓生物科研的学习。卢克莱西娅知道宝条想要个靠谱的助手很久了，好不容易来一个……听说陆行鸟小哥的借口还很生硬……

真是不尊重科学啊……不，我怎么能这么想呢，这是他自己的决定，别人不能置喙。

她忽然又想起，陆行鸟的借口仿佛是打算离开一段时间，因为瓦伦丁教授这里暂时没有什么任务，所以要出去再弄大笔的赏金。

啊……瓦伦丁教授……卢克莱西娅忽然陷入难过。我什么时候才能获得他的学术肯定呢？她看了一下时间，还早。想来这个时候外面的店应该开门了，她想吃早餐了。

刚才的难过仿佛瞬间转为了食欲，她更饿了。

听说附近刚开了一家很好吃的西点屋。

嗯，今日还需继续奋战，甜点请给我力量。

14.

科学，多么神圣，卢克莱西娅梦想成为合格的朝圣者。尽管才刚走上朝圣的道路就已经如此悲伤，她也要努力振作起来。

“你还好吗？要不要再来一份蛋糕？”对面坐着的男闺蜜用温柔好听的声音安慰她。

她是在进门的时候发现他正在看西点屋外面的招牌。没想到他也会喜欢这些，所以就一起吃了早饭。

男闺蜜……为什么非得加个“男”。文森特长得十分清秀俊美又不带半分女气，偏偏性格……卢克莱西娅认为她眼里的男闺蜜非常温柔可人——所以为什么不是女孩子呢？这样就可以抱闺蜜了。

两人并没有发现隔壁的小包间里坐着生物系著名的陆行鸟小哥。

文森特真是温柔得就像……克劳德感觉卢克莱西娅和文森特的相处非常奇怪了。作为一个未来的塔克斯，以冷血机器一样的执行力为重要特征之一的塔克斯，怎么你忽然画风如此地少女？

果然，恋爱使人智障。

终于等到文森特目送卢克莱西娅远去，那忧郁的背影简直让克劳德都差点不忍。

文森特回头：“你怎么在这里？”他有点吃惊，因为陆行鸟小哥的硬汉风格与甜甜的西点屋在感觉上非常格格不入。

陆行鸟小哥回话了：“你觉得这个西点屋怎么样？”

“还不错。”文森特说。想了想他又加了一句：“卢克莱西娅就挺喜欢的。”

“那你想不想天天请她到这里吃？”克劳德在发现他们进来的时候就有了个想法——这个想法的产生，不过是为了那堆白毛妖怪不要再出现，简直就是噩梦。克劳德想着，看他们的来历，差不多是宝条带着卢克莱西娅有性生殖出萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯无丝分裂出三只思念体。嗯，某病毒繁衍是无丝分裂，没毛病的。克劳德的思维越飘越远。

正在克劳德神游天外地想着思念体们的形象是不是由萨菲罗斯的细胞壁分裂出来的时候，文森特的说话声把他拉回了现实：“你的意思是？”文森特没想到被夸认真严谨的克劳德居然还可以走神这么久。

克劳德拿出早就准备好的一沓优惠券：“五折优惠券，上面我没有写日期，可以与日常活动叠加使用。如果这些用完了你都还没把人追到的话我也没办法了。”他算过文森特目前的收入，优惠券可以让文森特无压力。

文森特眼神变得古怪，他在想是不是今天回去就可以告诉父亲这陆行鸟小哥把“武器保养费”花去做什么了。这样父亲应该不会担心自己是不是雇佣了个无底洞了吧？

对了，如果父亲知道克劳德是开了个西点屋的话，他怀疑以后生物系要被甜点福利淹没了——等等，文森特想起一个问题：“请她吃甜点真的可行么？”她难道不会腻么？

文森特总觉得自己好像被带到了一个奇怪的方向，但是又没有发现哪里不对。

克劳德理解到了文森特的意思，眼神也变得古怪：“你难道不愿意请她吃高级甜点么？”

……你是想抢劫么？！这是文森特此刻唯一的想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.繁衍方式纯属胡说八道，应该是寄生自我复制。不过……某位神应该是细胞病毒什么都可以有吧我猜……我猜……


	8. 15~16

15

开西点屋不是目的，他是想请一位女性过来。她总是拥有新奇的想法。说不定能找到点突破口。

所以他聘请她当了西点屋的副店主，而作为交换，他也可以满足她的奇奇怪怪的想法。

今天克劳德希望她来再见一面帮点小忙。

“您的蛋糕，请拿稳哦~”顺便今天她想客串一下服务员，因为她对克劳德嘴里的文森特非常好奇。

一定有什么有趣的事情等着她去发掘。

“谢谢。”文森特说。

“应该的。”伊法露娜温柔微笑，然后她对着他旁边的褐色头发女性说，“还有，如果以后还想来的话，带上他一起就好哦，留个联系方式吧，你叫卢克莱西娅，对吗？”

“哎？呃，有人提过我么？”卢克莱西娅有点讶异。

“克劳德的朋友的朋友，我知道的。”女店主依然笑得柔美，“叫我伊法露娜就好。”果然是俊美的男人，克劳德说得没错，就是在喜欢的姑娘身边时候特别少女。

单恋的甜蜜与暗恋的忧郁，加上迷之青涩感……她又看了一眼文森特，又看了看卢克莱西娅。

这是克劳德要求的第一个忙，帮文森特追求到卢克莱西亚。

伊法露娜觉得这个过程一定非常艰辛，但是女方现在又没有喜欢的人，她确实可以试试帮他争取一下。

她还在打量的时候，卢克莱西娅开口了：“你刚才多看了一眼文森特？”

文森特的外表果然是杀伤力巨大啊……就是不知道为什么还没有女朋友……卢克莱西娅想。

“但我还看了很多眼你哦~”伊法露娜对着卢克莱西亚眨眼。

很快到了晚上

“非常感谢你当时收留了我。”克劳德说。

“嗯，可是后来你帮我解决了那些冲着我来的人。”伊法露娜说，“而且他们背后到底是什么人你我都不知道。”

我知道其中一波是哪些人，克劳德想。

他们一边散步一边窃窃私语。

“我并不是很懂你想做什么……”伊法露娜眼里是迷茫，“你究竟想我帮你什么啊？”

克劳德眼神柔和地看着她。

“嗯？你怎么了？”伊法露娜更迷茫了，克劳德·斯特莱夫忽然变得如此温柔，脑子被撞过了么？敏锐的她在余光范围突然注意到了远处正有一个黑发白大褂的阴沉的男人正看向这边。

唔……应该不仅仅是看。本能告诉她，那个男人的眼神甚至可以说是阴沉，而且随着克劳德和她的贴近，她感觉到那个男人表情越来越阴鸷。

为什么？伊法露娜突然好奇，她对着克劳德用几乎蚊子一般微弱的音量说：“你的目的是他么？”

“嗯。”克劳德声音坚定。

那你怎么换人设了！伊法露娜依然用细细的声音说：“你还没回答我。”你改成温柔人设我也不习惯啊，刚见面时候那仿佛能日天的酷炫呢？

她忽然她明白了什么。

“好的，我明白了！”伊法露娜非常干脆地说，“我会配合的！”

你打算怎么配合？看着伊法露娜的认真眼神，克劳德没有问出口。他怕她和爱丽丝一样能噎人。

克劳德表示他依然还是不太懂古代种女性的脑回路。

16

“你到底在干什么！”克劳德发现了自己的失策。他怎么可以忘记古代种女士的脑洞有多大？爱丽丝只是脑洞大，而眼前这个……这怕是个脑子有坑的。

“我赌的就是那位的节操，”依法露娜坚定地说，“他一定会上钩！”

依法露娜的行动力也可以说是很彪悍。克劳德出去一个月寻找材料回来后，就发现宝条早就上门了。

“同时，宝条还带着一个拐骗同伙。”依法露娜迅速描述了最近西点屋里发生的事情后，继续补充说。

拐骗同伙？克劳德忍不住回头看了一眼楼上宝条所在的小包间的方向：“谁？”神罗电力的吗？还是这时候的其他势力？对了，宝条这段期间有没有投靠表面上只是个小公司的神罗电力？

“自称加斯特，我不知道是不是真名。那个宝条博士十句话至少九句有坑，所以我也不确定那位同伙先生是不是也是这样。”

“应该是真名，”克劳德回答，“我等下悄悄确认一下是不是我认识的那位加斯特。”然后他叹了口气：依法露娜，我可不希望你出什么危险。

“没事哦，你也知道，自从这两个人经常到这，这些时间里，周围都安全了很多呢，”依法露娜笑意满满，“周围其他势力都被解决得应该干净了呢。”

“所以，现在因为这两位的存在，所以追捕你的人也不敢轻举妄动，”克劳德问，“你打算怎么收尾？”

“当然是看你什么时候搞定宝条啊！”依法露娜一脸理所应当，“你搞定宝条，我搞定那个加斯特，你我就非常安全了。”

哦不，这太可怕了。克劳德觉得恶寒蔓延过自己的脊背。

依法露娜纯洁的眼睛里闪过疑惑：“你怎么了？”怎么仿佛吞了什么奇怪东西的表情啊？

才反应过来的克劳德转身：“不，没什么。”此时他才反应过来，这个“搞定”不是那个“搞定”。

一个对杰诺瓦感兴趣，一个对古代种感兴趣，倒确实是个突破口。

上楼的时候克劳德才突然顿住：去你的突破口啊，依法露娜！

综合来看，其实依法露娜选的是个最优解。至少少了杂七杂八的势力，单线突破的话，确实比混战要好很多。

虽然也没好到哪里去，依然是个困局。

最终势力感兴趣的是古代种的血脉，也就是依法露娜，而那些人还不知道克劳德的“杰诺瓦”秘密，宝条隐瞒得死死的。

那是当然的，依照宝条的个性，他是想独占克劳德的。

特别是，他还没有真正属于自己的科研团队的时候。

唔，所以他会不会是促成加斯特和依法露娜这一对在一起的助攻？虽然这助攻怀着极大的恶意。

依法露娜已经暴露了，克劳德希望真正保护好她。他思考着需不需要发动自己的新技能——对杰诺瓦感染体的号召力。

那么以后要不要号令那群动物感染体呢？如果需要，又该什么时候？这可真是个棘手的问题。

现在的世界，在萨菲罗斯并不存在的情况下，克劳德才是杰诺瓦感染体的首领，他也可以命令感染体前仆后继向自己的定位赶来，而且由于自身另类的完美，他甚至可以发出其它简单的号令。

之前寻找材料的时候误入的深林里，就有一只小耗子跑到自己脚边求蹭鞋，他看见这只小耗子的小眼睛里有着亮闪闪的荧绿——他之前只是试图发布一个“亲近”的指令。

当然，这是以后的事情了，现在先去见宝条。

还有依法露娜她可能的未来恋人。

啧啧，为了心爱的人而抛弃曾经拥有的所有，加斯特你也是挺浪漫的。


	9. 17~18

17

克劳德打算坐在小包间门口附近的座位上等加斯特和宝条出来。但是他刚坐下时候，包间门就开了。

“我以为你不打算回来了。”宝条盯着克劳德的眼晴说。很高兴你依然选择了瓦伦丁教授的佣金。感谢你的贪婪。

“我当然不可能放弃。”克劳德也盯着宝条的眼睛说。其实就算是佣金不高我也要留下来，因为最有价值的，是你。

“嗯？”加斯特莫名感觉俩人之间就如充斥着火药味，所以他打了个圆场，“克劳德，瓦伦丁教授在等你回来，他一直打不通你电话。”

“深山里是没有基站的。”克劳德解释说。

“瓦伦丁教授希望尽快看见你，”加斯特笑着，“他挺想你的。”

这……貌似是我不在的一个月发生了很多事？克劳德想。但是面上他还是态度冷淡地点了下头。

然后加斯特去找依法露娜聊天了，宝条等着加斯特。克劳德则去见瓦伦丁教授。

在去往实验室的路上，克劳德遇见了文森特。一个月不见，现在的文森特穿着一套黑西装，看起来非常干练也非常地……

克劳德微不可查地被了皱眉。

“文森特，你是不是换了工作？”

“我现在在一家电力公司里。”

“你看起来很疲惫。”

“我觉得需要学的太多了，感觉什么都需要会，最好精通。”

“你只是想做得更好，”克劳德说，“但是也要记得抽出坐空余时间来。”

“嗯？”文森特有点奇怪为什么克劳德要这样说。

“你最近是不是没时间陪克里森特小姐？”想追姑娘不要只顾着为她创造物质条件。

“还好吧，有依法露娜陪着。”

“……”所以两对未来夫妻现在几乎天天在西点屋见面吗？！

想起卢克莱西娅的学术崇拜心理，克劳德内心抖了抖一一有什么事情好像弄巧成拙了。

“听着，文森特，”克劳德表情变得严肃，“加斯特和宝条最近经常光临西点屋。”卢克莱西娅也经常光临西点屋。

“我明白了。”文特一脸苍白，甚至有些挫败。

情敌是科学什么的，实在是太糟糕。

文森特转身离开，想来是被郁闷住了，而克劳德走进了电梯。

现在克劳德在瓦伦丁教授面前喝着茶。

“原先想推荐给神罗塔克斯的人是你，”瓦伦丁教授说，“他们出的工资的性价比非常高。但是这些天我都联系不上你。”

“加斯特先生也进神罗去了吗？”克劳德问。

“嗯，他们在组建科研部门，加斯特和宝条我都推荐了，”瓦伦丁教授说，“他们对科研的投入很不错。以我的阅历看，他们如果过去就能得到重用，也就是说可以心无旁骛去投入科学的研究。”

“那文森特呢？为什么让文森特会进那个塔克斯部门？”克劳德表情很凝重。行走于黑暗的塔克斯，处理着一堆阴私，为什么文森特会去？瓦伦丁教授又怎么会同意？

“是他自己要求的，因为，卢克莱西娅已经提前和神罗签订了三年合同。”其实身为一个父亲，他是知道自己儿子的心思的。但至于能不能追到，身为老父亲也只能帮儿子到这里。

这都什么理由！克结德想，卢克莱西娅知道吗？他觉得她肯定不知道，就算是知這怕也只会高兴男闺蜜也一起进了同一个公司而不会想到别的方面去。

仅仅一个月而已，事情居然就这样跑上了历史的“正轨”。克劳德也开始头疼了。

看来，自己或许也得再进一次神罗了。

重新回到西点屋以后，克劳德单刀直入地询问了依法露娜关于卢克菜西娅和宝条之间的进展。

“什么？你说卢克莱西娅会喜欢那个阴沉的宝条？！”依法去露娜表情非常错愕，“她不是狂热喜欢着瓦伦丁教授吗？！”

“信我，依法露娜，要是不多加阻止的话，发生这种事情、并且他俩变成夫妻的机率非常高，我只是想救她出火坑一一为了文森特。”

依法露娜染上了愁容。

——文森特·瓦伦丁……我觉得他追到卢克莱西娅的可能性……还没我高呢……

18

但是很快克劳德就被依法露娜抓去当壮丁。

新一年的招聘高峰期来了，此刻的克劳德和依法露娜正一起送外卖。

近几日，小西点屋忙得脚不沾地，以前聘用的员工根本不够用，于是西点屋也挂起了招聘临时工的牌子，但目前就“只能”两个老板也跟着一起送外卖。

“我恨你的财迷本性。”依法露娜对克劳德做着口型。瓦伦丁教授在你不干活的情况下不是还发着你佣金吗？

“演戏要演全套。”克劳德也无声回应看。再少也是钱，更何况最近赚得不少，该考虑西点屋的发展问题了。

他们同时还为文森特创造了机会，即生物系的外卖（特指卢克莱西娅的外卖）由文森特去送。不过依法露娜无奈地戳了戳克劳德：“我觉得还是没什么用。”因为卢克莱西娅笑吟吟接过外卖后就提着这口袋的外卖上楼去了办公室。

现在斯特莱夫西点屋的糕点奶茶之类，已经变成了生物系的常备茶点。特别是汇报时刻，尤其是宝条学长在旁听的时候，为了压制瑟瑟发抖的本能，学生们都不约而同地点了斯特莱夫西点屋那些提神的奶茶——这广告还是瓦伦丁教授打的——防止因为过于紧张而更早阵亡在宝条学长手上。

办公室里研究生们正在汇报新一季度的成果，在场还坐着教授们和讲师等，包活瓦伦丁教授和加斯特、以及博士生宝条。

这西点就是今日早餐，听说卢克莱西娅饮了一大杯的红茶。

依法露娜和克劳德对视着，眼神同样复杂——如何让卢克莱西娅抵抗住科学研究者的魅力，这是个严重的问题。

但是今天的收获或许是见到了生物系的“未来希望”们的新老板——皮尔卡丹特·神罗。几十年前，这位先生就已经胖得像个球。不知道怎么生出身材匀称的路法斯的。

球形先生走过来时，克劳德感觉自己左手臂上攀上了一双柔荑，来自依法露娜。

“是斯特莱夫先生，对吧？”皮尔卡丹特那和自己的身材同样圆润的脸上浮现了特有的假笑，“有兴趣到神罗电力公司工作吗？”

克劳德往左看，看见了依法露娜一脸的不赞同，接着依法露娜把脸埋在了他手臂上。

“这是你女朋友吗？很漂亮。”皮尔卡丹特真情实感地赞美着，“我可以给你们的西点屋投资，最近你们生意越来越好，想来需要更大的店面。”

克劳德面对忽然小鸟依人的依法露娜非常不适应，他带着她、其实是被带着，到旁边的花坛边窃窃私语。

“依法露娜……”我不希望你涉险。曾经坑了爱丽丝的经历，让克劳德面对依法露娜的时候总有些心虚，更何况他已经和她成为了好友。如果她像另一段历史那样死在宝条的手上的话，光是想想，克劳德就心里闷痛。爱丽丝那样的事情，经历一次就够了。

“克劳德……”依法露娜用几乎听不见的声音说，“想想西点屋的搬迁计划吧，学校在米德加这头，神罗新建的米德加总部在城市另一头，那边还是开发区，我感觉它迟早变成米德加未来的市中心。”依法露娜同时戳了戳克劳德的腰，她垮着脸看克劳德：陆行鸟先生，你忘了搬据点了吗？宝条都要跑了好嘛。

……演过头，光记得维持爱财人设了。克劳德嘴角微不可查地抽了抽。

所以漫天要价吧，克劳德！依法露娜满眼鼓励。

其实此刻已经开完会的宝条先生正在旁边二楼的一间教室的窗帘后看着下面。

自从在当初发现克劳德和依法露娜可能是一对的时候，他就经常在阴暗处不由自主地瞄着他们。

男方，他想要；女方，他也想要。

先对哪个下手？宝条黑着脸想着快要新晋升为副教授的加斯特——因为，尴尬的是，目前自己并没有权利作出选择。

神罗一定不会放过他们感兴趣的依法露娜这个古代种，而克劳德的情况他肯定他们暂时还不知道。也就是说目前来看，克劳德还不会被抢走。

圆镜片上冷光闪过。

克劳德·斯特莱夫，你必须属于我。

耐心等候的皮尔卡丹特待克劳德带着依法露娜重新站在了自己面前时候，再次询问：“考虑好了吗，斯特莱夫先生。”

宝条也在等着克劳德的答复。

“请给我几天时间考虑？”

“好。”


	10. 沙雕番外一号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定时间线是正文暧昧期（我还没写到那个时候）。  
反正这就是个沙雕小白文…

CD-ROM  
“抹茶味小蛋糕，那家甜品店的新品。”宝条对着加斯特解释。  
狐疑地看了一眼小蛋糕，加斯特感觉有口气提不上来：“我绝对没有见过这款！”  
“嗯？你是在嫉妒吗？”难得看到加斯特挫败表情，宝条有点惊讶，“你居然嫉妒这个？”不就是一块普通小蛋糕而已么？  
可是我要追蛋糕店那个女店主依法露娜啊，现在竟然连有了新品都不知道。加斯特平静的脸下闪烁着不开心的光。

徘徊在蛋糕店门口的加斯特现在感觉胸口闷，他非常肯定自己没见过那款抹茶小蛋糕。为了她，他绝对记住了蛋糕店开业以来的所有品种。  
那抹茶小蛋糕看起来就让人很想吃来着。  
“你在做什么？”梦中的女性的声音出现在他身边。加斯特转身看见依法露娜正好奇地盯着他。  
“我来是想看看新品。”  
“想要哪种呢？”  
芒果……不，不是这个，虽然加斯特自己最近确实喜欢这个口味。顿了顿，加斯特回答：“抹茶有吗？”  
“近几天没有，但抹茶是下一个阶段我们的主打，已经出成品了。不过目前我们不打算放出来。”依法露娜勾起嘴角笑得开心。  
“现阶段的蛋糕是否有一种……”加斯特还是忍不住把在宝条那看见的抹茶蛋糕描述出来了。然后他看见依法露娜表情黑了。  
“绝对是克劳德在偷跑！”依法露娜看起来有点不高兴，“他肯定是把自己的份偷跑给宝条了。”她盯着加斯特的表情：“我猜对了？果然是宝条吧。”  
正在加斯特嫉妒为什么男老板克劳德对宝条都比女老板依法露娜对自己都好的时候，他听到依法露娜嘟哝说：“肯定还免费送不收钱……”  
那个财迷不收钱免费送？加斯特想，这真是嫉妒不来啊。  
“哼，男人间的情感……”依法露娜一脸的忿忿不平。  
哼，男人间的情♂感，加斯特甚至脑洞起了要是依法露娜是男性的话，自己早就和他勾肩搭背了——不，不是，依法露娜还是女孩子吧，我是个异性恋。

DVD-ROM  
如果说，你在防备我，那么为什么还各种送蛋糕？幽潭一样的双眼盯着金发男人的后脑。  
蛋糕有什么特殊意义吗？  
其实克劳德知道这没有意义，即使他以蛋糕店大股东的身份弄来新品蛋糕来对宝条“示好”，宝条当然也不会领情——现在明面上可是克劳德有求于他。虽然换一种角度看，要不是为了稳住克劳德等待未来某天把他架上实验台，宝条或许也不会收下这些小蛋糕。  
也该感谢他的信任，克劳德想，要不是为了以后彻底掌握关于杰诺瓦的知识，自己早就弄死这讨厌的家伙。  
如果真有什么目的，那可能是把萨菲罗斯他爸喂胖。  
脑洞已经飘到父亲的身材是否会影响儿子身材的克劳德，莫名想看一看肥嘟嘟的婴儿萨菲罗斯。  
不，还是不对，克劳德把脑洞拉了回来。毕竟早就计划好了要给萨菲罗斯换个爸爸。  
忍不住的克劳德在草稿纸上画了个Q版宝条。

BD-ROM

卢克来西亚翻着死磨硬泡从克劳德那里“借”到了个笔记本，但是翻开以后才发现克劳德应该是不小心给她拿错了。这根本不是她想看的那个笔记。  
忽然她注意到她面前这随便翻开的一页的背面仿佛画着个不像是示意图的东西。  
忍不住自己好奇心，她的手在内心做出选择以前就翻到了她想看的这一面。  
“这是……”她瞬间惊天动地地呛住了。  
下拉的嘴角，圆圆的眼镜框，还有根小马尾。是宝条没错了。  
她一边咳一边飞快把笔记本揣进包。  
啊，那只宝条真可爱，想捏。  
她想跟闺蜜（男）分享这点小愉快了。

“你故意给她看可爱版的宝条？”依法露娜扶了扶下巴，眼神复杂地看了一眼克劳德，“你怎么这么确定她会去跟文森特聊？”  
“不觉得在她面前文森特就是个生理性别男么？”克劳德回答，“你找个机会跟她聊聊吧，我怕文森特甩不掉闺蜜定位。”  
“不怕她喜欢上宝条？”  
“不可能的，宝条已经跟科学结婚了。”准确说的话他是精神上“单恋”萨菲罗斯。  
当然现在萨菲罗斯连……嗯……都不是。  
我这算不算是是从萨菲罗斯手上抢人？

END  
克劳德：我一直都在抢人。


End file.
